parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2: The Great Escape! (Sega Dreamcast) - Part 25 - The Making of the Film
Here is part twenty five of Thomas 2: The Great Escape on Sega Dreamcast, the first installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 film version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) * Percy as Globox (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) * Toby as Murfy * Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) * Toad as Sssssam the Snake * Bertie as Polokus * Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) * Rosie as Tily * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale * Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies * Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children * Duncan as Bzzit/Mozzy * Sir Handel as Hardrox * Edward as Houdini (Rayman 1) (Both father figures to Thomas and Rayman) * Molly as Betilla the Fairy (Both mother figures to Thomas and Rayman and wifes to Edward and Houdini) * Stanley as Tarayzan (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) * James as The Musician (Both vain) * Duck as Joe (Both Western) * Donald as Otti Psi (Both wise) * Douglas as Romeo Patti (Both wise) * Oliver as Gonzo (Both Western) * BoCo as Photographer * Owen as The Bubble Dreamer * Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) * S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws (Ninjaws's voice suits S.C.Ruffey) * Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey (Razorbeard's Lackey's voice suits Dennis) * Daisy as Razorwife * Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens * Arry as Axel * Bert as Foutch * George as Jano (Jano's voice suits George) * Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates * Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 was a real villain in TATMR) * The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito * Troublesome Trucks as The Rabbids * Hector as Andre (Hector and Andre are both black) * Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Black Lums * Elizabeth as Begoniax (Begoniax's voice suits Elizabeth) * Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is evil in HOTR) * Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens * Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Reflux * Smudger as Ales Mansay Transcript * Thomas: These expressions are just beautiful, I love them on those engines that I made, and that's us, right, honey? * Emily: I agree with you, Thomas. Our animators draw these scenes to show just how the film was made. There are four different languages used in this film, such as English, Francais, Deutsch, and Espanol. * Thomas: We've added the proper modified Prologue to our first scene where I was captured, and that Percy had to help me, and is on board a passing train and is gone. * Emily: The engine that Percy was on while on your own way to find me, is a Caledonian 0-6-0 812 class No. 828, with a coal tender, and six coaches. When the workers, Donald, Douglas, and Oliver, who are helping Percy to escape, are stoking the furnace, and causing the engine to speed up and glow rattle, as if it might glow red and fall apart. * Thomas: I have the facial expressions on this drawing that I have, because there are 17 of them. * Emily: I have the same facial expressions on this drawing that I have, because I only have 4, but I will get more. * Bertie: Thomas first has the happy face, then the angry face, the asleep face, then the confused face, then the depressed face, then the sad face, then the shocked face, then the surprised face, and the tired face, which is his old nine faces, but here are two new ones. He has the cross face, and even his eyes shut face, but let's go back to his happy face. Now Emily has three faces, but will get more in point of fact. Here are her three old faces, such as the happy face, the angry face, and the sad face, but back to her happy face. Now that's a happy very couple. * Belle: Here is some sketches from the making of how the chase in the Precipice was made. * Thomas: Yikes! Come on, pal. Chill, or you'll get seriously hurt! * S.C.Ruffey: Any guesses who, you little runt?! * Thomas: Better look out! * S.C.Ruffey: Right. Like I'm gonna fall for that?! (57566 passes by and bumps into S.C.Ruffey, causing him to lose his double-bladed lightsaber, and hang on the engine's front for dear life) * Thomas: Gosh, I like science fiction! (blows his whistle and speeds off) * James: Attention! Attention, folks. We interrupt this making to announce something that seems to make us curious. * Duck: Thomas is on an island, wearing red speedo trunks, with a blue tie, and a green stripe over his blue tie, because he is wearing red sandals with green stripes. Also, Emily is on the island with Thomas, wearing a purple bikini with swirls and stripes, and purple shoes with white stripes with strings on her top and bttoms. They seem to be having some pregnant children. * Stanley: Rosie and Belle in their bikinis are also there with Henry in blue swimming trunks, with us, in our trunks, diving gear, and bathing suit. I guess that's the end. Category:Daniel Pineda